marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Super-Skrull
Super-Skrull, born Kl'rt, is a member of the Skrull race and a villain of the Fantastic Four. He is one of the new characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory The Skrulls are a race of shape-changing aliens with hopes of conquering the Earth. A group of Skrulls were sent to prepare Earth to be conquered, but they were defeated by the Fantastic Four. In response to this, Skrull Emperor Dorrek chose to create his own superbeing to defeat the Fantastic Four. Decorated war veteran Kl'rt was chosen to undergo a process that granted him the powers of the Fantastic Four. Not being able to access powers like these naturally, Skrull scientists had to implant devices into Kl'rt that would draw on the cosmic energy. which gave the FF their powers. However, his powers would vary depending on the level of cosmic energy around him, so he needed a specially designed Interstellar Beam to be focused on him. Accepting the name Super-Skrull, he traveled to Earth to do battle with what his people saw as villains. However, Mister Fantastic found a way to block the Interstellar Beam, and Super-Skrull was powerless to stop his enemies. Having failed to defeat them several times, Super-Skrull was expelled from the Skrull homeworld, which was devoured by the planet eater Galactus shortly afterword. However, he has been drafted by the surviving Skrulls time and time again during major conflicts, and they have made it so he no longer needs the Skrullian Interstellar Beam to power him. Personality Super-Skrull is extremely loyal to the crown of the Skrull Empire. He sees himself as a hero of his world, as do many Skrull citizens. Despite his faith for the crown, he has a sense of honor which sometimes leads him to side with the heroes of Earth, even against his own brethren. An example of this is when he solved a conflict between the Skrull and their enemies the Kree, who were fighting over possession of the half-Skrull, half-Kree Young Avenger Hulking. He shape-shifted into Hulking and said he will spend a year with each group and then make a decision, thus deceiving his own Empire. He also showed his more heroic side during the second Kree-Skrull War when he came to the defense of Zenn-La, homeworld of the Silver Surfer when it came under siege by the Kree. Appearance Super-Skrull, while not using any of his Fantastic four powers, has the appearance of an average Skrull. He has green skin, red eyes, pointy ears, and a rough, bumpy chin. He wears the uniform of any Skrull soldier, a purple body suit with the color black covering most of the upper body that extends to shoulder pads and what resembles underwear on the outside of his suit. It also involves a strange, hood-like attachment on the top of his head. He also wears black boots and gloves. As a Skrull, he can alter his appearance at will, so his appearance is not constant. While using his Fantastic Four powers, it changes him as well. Mister Fantastic's power causes his appendages to stretch, extending his body. While accessing the powers of The Thing, any part of his body take on an orange, rocky exterior. The Human Torch's powers simply light him ablaze without causing direct harm, while the Invisible Woman's powers can used to render him invisible or project a force field. Powers and Abilities *Shape-shifting, a commonplace Skrull power, that can change his appearance *Stretching powers derived from Mister Fantastic, also allows him to stretch and contort his body to any shape he pleases *Superhuman strength and durability derived from the Thing *Invisibility and force-field creation derived from the Invisible Woman *Fire manipulation, flight, and possible flame resistance derived from the Human Torch *His abilities are more powerful than those of the FF. For example, he has the ability to use his fire powers in space, which the Human Torch cannot do *Ability to use any of the Fantastic Four powers together in any combination *Hypnotic vision; limits unknown *Trained in Skrull warfare tactics and fighting styles Gameplay Super Skrull is a very powerful rushdown character who can easily punish other rushdown characters. Possessing a wide range in most attacks and specials, he can easily poke characters to keep them off balance. His moves are very versatile and have follow ups, allowing him to inflict more damage. He, however, lacks projectiles, which makes him somewhat hard to use against defensive characters like Dr. Doom and Storm. Special Attacks *'Stone Smite:' Super-Skrull can charge up his fist, which will turn into the rock arms of "The Thing", sets them on fire and smashes his arm into the ground, creating an explosion. If not charged up, the punch does a simple ground bounce. *'Flame Kick: '''Simlar to Stone Smite, Super- Skrull can charge his sweep kick(crouching C/H) with fire effects and streching for long distance. *'Elastic Punch: Command Normal. Performs a simple forward streching punch. *Elastic Uppercut: Command Normal. Same as Elastic Punch, only aimed upward at a diagonal angle. *Brutal Pile Bunker: Midair diving command normal where Super-Skrull dives straight downwards with a punch ground bounces, and hits overhead. Not cancellable. *Rolling Hook: A running lariat with a stretched rock-arm. *Stone Dunk: Main Air Combo finisher(j.S), and is basically a midair version of Stone Smite. Can also be charged from there. *Worm Squash:' A stomping attack similar to Ryuuji Yamazaki's Todome attack from the Fatal Fury series and KOF 98' UM, as it only hits foes that are downed by an attack. (The place where Super-Skrull "squashes" them is rather suggestive.......) *'Orbital Grudge: Super-Skrull will turn his arms into burning rock and spins around with his arms stretched out, while moving slightly forward as he spins. Depending on what button is pressed, the attack endures longer. *Fatal Buster: Followup to Orbital Grudge, using the momentum from the aforementioned move, Super-Skrull wallops the foe with a flaming rock-uppercut that causes a wallbounce. *Tenderizer:' Super-Skrulls fists will turn into rock and he begins a series of punches, with a hard finishing blow. Can be used in midair, and the punches can be aimed low, mid or high. *'Elastic Slam: Long reaching command throw where Skrull slams the opponent around with Mr. Fantastic's power. Range of throw depends on button used; the H/C version aims upward. *'''Meteor Smash: '''Super-Skrull quickly uses Invisible Woman's force field power to burst himself into the air and crashes back down to the ground with a rocky fist, creating a shockwave. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Skrull Torch (Level 1) - Encases himself in fire and streches himself in a drill-like fashion, charging in to his opponent. Can be done in midair and can control the direction Super-Skrull flies in. *Inferno (Level 1) - Creates a large fiery explosion. Can be done in midair. *Death Penalty (Level 3)''' - He slams his opponent into the ground, beating them rapidly before lifting them up then smashing them with a punch using a combination of the powers from the Fantastic Four. Lands in different areas depending which two punch buttons are used for the input, making it a tricky hyper to utilize. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Stone Dunk hit box has been increased. *Orbital Grudge floats higher. *Obrital Grudge super armor activates faster. *Meteor Smash can be activated in the air. *Death Penalty automatically brings you over the opponent. *Number of hits in Inferno (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Theme Song 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *In Comic-Con 2010, he was confirmed with Chun-Li, Doctor Doom, and Trish. *In one of the first videos that revealed Super Skrull, his level three hyper Death Penalty at that time was a level one. *Before using his Inferno hyper in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Super-Skrull mutters "He loves you..." This was a reference to the Secret Invasion, where the Skrulls invaded Earth and, referring to their Gods, the skrulls say this line to their victims before finishing them off. He does not say this in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 because Kl'rt was opposed to the invasion. *Super-Skrull was put into the game to represent the Fantastic Four in a single character instead of having to take up four character spaces. Originally the Human Torch was set to be in the game but his character model caused memory space issues and Super-Skrull was suggested by Marvel as a replacement. *Super-Skrull's win pose shows him stomping on the camera, causing the screen to crack. He is breaking the Fourth Wall in a literal sense. *Super-Skrull is paired with Trish, most likely because Super-Skrull's powers are imitations of the Fantastic Four, whereas Trish was created in imitation of Dante's mother. *Super Skrull burns the ground with each step he takes, in his walk animation. Artwork Super_Skrull_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors29.JPG|UMvC3 Alternate Colors B9a5a79d5540b387c664953624a7715e.jpg|Annihilation attire Dlc costume. Also See Super Skrull's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Super Skrull's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Evil Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Skrull Category:Damage Dealer